poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Dratini
Plot As Ash, Misty, and Brock are about to reach the Safari Zone, Ash happily sings about it. Brock asks Ash to stop singing, but Ash ignores him. Misty and Pikachu sing along, and Brock gives in and decides to sing as well. Just then, a man approaches from a nearby building and abruptly demands that they keep quiet. When Ash asks what the man's problem is, the man pulls out a firearm and asks whether he wants to get shot. The group hastily apologizes and the man relents, then introduces himself as Kaiser, the Safari Zone warden. Inside the warden's office, Kaiser shows the group a basket of Safari Balls and a fishing rod. Ash is delighted and reaches out eagerly for them, but Kaiser pulls his gun out and explains the rules of the Safari Zone: all that is permitted to be used are the Safari Balls and the fishing rod. If they break the rules, his gun, nicknamed Thunderbolt, will burn them. He then points the gun at Ash's head to demonstrate his point. Misty notices a picture of Kaiser as a young man, in which he is holding a Dratini. As Ash and Misty view the picture, Brock tells them that he has heard rumors of a Dratini living in this Safari Zone. Suddenly, Kaiser leaps forward and snatches the picture from Misty's hand, screaming that there is no Dratini. Ash argues otherwise, but he is silenced by seeing Kaiser reach for his gun. Kaiser leaves the group and walks outside, taking the picture with him. He stares at the picture and apologizes to Dratini, saying that he will never bother it again. Meanwhile, Ash calls Professor Oak for further details, and Oak explains that he knows Kaiser well. Thirty years ago, a Dratini was found in the Safari Zone by Kaiser himself. Trainers from all over flocked to the Safari Zone to catch Dratini, but while they were there, they caught many other Pokémon in the process, literally destroying the Safari Zone. Since then, only the use of Safari Balls has been allowed in the Safari Zone. The Dratini was never found, and all that remains is a picture. Team Rocket, overhearing the conversation, decides to catch Dratini and the Safari Zone's other Pokemon. Later, Ash, Misty, and Brock are about to enter the Safari Zone, Safari Balls and fishing rods in hand. They are confronted by Team Rocket, who proposes a challenge: whichever group catches more Pokémon will win. If Ash and his friends win, Team Rocket won't bother the group ever again. If Team Rocket wins, they will take all of the group's Pokémon. Ash accepts the challenge, confident that he will win. The first Pokémon that Ash and his friends see are a herd of Tauros; and Ash and Brock catch two of them easily with Safari Balls. The group then hides behind bushes while observing a Rhyhorn. Ash throws a Safari Ball at it, but just then, the herd of Tauros run past, causing Ash to end up catching another Tauros. Jessie observes the group from afar, commenting on how Team Rocket will end up getting all of the Pokémon anyways. It is revealed that Team Rocket is inside the entrance building, with James holding a firearm to Kaiser's head. Jessie holds another firearm to Kaiser's head while asking him to tell them where Dratini is. Kaiser resists, prompting Jessie to send out Arbok to wrap itself around him. After several unsuccessful attempts at getting Kaiser to talk, Team Rocket sends out a mecha that tickles Kaiser, causing him to finally concede. Meanwhile, Misty shows off her lure case to the group, which includes a Magikarp, Seel, and Psyduck lure. She takes out one modeled after herself and throws it into the lake. Soon after, she gets a bite from a Gyarados, but the line breaks, allowing the Gyarados to return to the water. Kaiser appears before them, still being tickled by the mecha, and asks them to help get it off of him. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, effectively stopping the machine. Kaiser then reveals that Team Rocket is going after Dratini, who is in the Dragon Valley. Team Rocket is at a lake inhabited by Dratini. James and Meowth don scuba gear and attempt to find Dratini, while Jessie waits for them above. Suddenly, a Dratini emerges from the water and reveals itself to Jessie. She kneels down on the air supply pipe, causing James and Meowth to struggle to breathe, whilst she calls for the Dratini to come closer. Just as Jessie tries to grab it, James and Meowth splash out of the water, scaring it away. Jessie starts to yell at them, when Meowth reveals a backup plan to capture all the Pokémon in the lake. He explains that the electric bomb he is holding will zap all the Pokémon in the water and cause them to rise to the surface. Just then, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Kaiser intervene. Jessie asks whether Ash has caught any Pokémon, and he answers that he has used up all of the Safari Balls, signifying victory. Jessie says that the game isn't over yet and throws in the bomb. Ash and Kaiser jump into the lake after it, while Misty sends out her Staryu to assist Ash and Kaiser. Ash and Staryu catch up to Kaiser, and Ash orders Staryu to take Kaiser back to the surface. He reaches the bottom, retrieves the bomb, and starts to swim back up, but he runs out of air and falls to the lake-bed. Suddenly, a storm begins and a giant whirlpool churns the lake's waters. A bright blue light beams through the whirlpool, a Dragonair emerges with Ash on its back, and the skies clear up. Ash throws the bomb back at Team Rocket just as the timer sets off, causing Team Rocket to blast off. Ash returns to the group and Dragonair approaches Kaiser, who realizes that it is the same Dratini that he took care of all those years ago. A Dratini appears next to Dragonair, and Kaiser realizes that this Dratini is Dragonair's child. Both Kaiser and Dragonair are moved to tears by their reunion after so many years. Back at the warden's office, Ash promises Oak that they will never share their experience in the Safari Zone with others. Oak says that the group has grown up well and asks Ash if he has sent him any new Pokémon. Just then, a herd of Tauros trample over the Professor in a stampede, revealing that in the end, Ash failed to catch anything but Tauros. Ash and his friends bid farewell to Kaiser, with Dratini and Dragonair watching over them. Major Events * As and his friends enter the Safari Zone and receive thirty Safari Balls from Kaiser to be used within the Zone. * Ash uses his Safari Balls to catch thirty Tauros, all of which he subsequently sends to Professor Oak's Laboratory. ** Ash also tries to catch a Rhyhorn, but the Safari Ball hits a bypassing Tauros, catching it instead.